


A Love Returned

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate wakes alone every morning, wishing for Osgood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Returned

Kate wakes alone every morning, wishing for Osgood, she loved her, she still does and she misses her, the calm way she talked, the gentle touch of Osgood's arms around her...   
She misses her, she wants so badly to wake with Osgood back at her side, she wants Osgood to be safely returned. She works herself harder than before, now she has no reason to go home. She sinks wearily to sleep every night, praying that one day, one day, she will have her back. 

She wakes one morning to a familiar groaning noise, catching only a glimpse of the familiar blue box as it faded from view. She doesn't know why, or who, came to her... she doesn't care. She sighs, letting her eyes slide closed again, turning to her other side, eyes flickering open at the soft touch against her waist, it can't be... and yet... she hopes it is. Osgood.   
Osgood smiles, leans to kiss Kate and speaks softly. 

"I'm here now..."

"How?"

"He... found me alone. You had... I lost you and he knew, he always knew, how much we needed each other... so he brought me home... to you."


End file.
